starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cracken's Rebel Field Guide
Cracken's Rebel Field Guide, to podręcznik dla rebeliantów do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40046). Podręcznik wydano w 1991 roku i jego autorem jest Christopher Kubasik. Zawartość *Introduction **Jury-Rigging ***The Role of Jury-Rigging ***Improving Existing Abilities ***Adding New Abilities ***Equipment Failure **Prosthetics ***Installing Prosthetics ***Replacements ***Enhancements ***Temptation of Evil ***Trauma **Computer Languages ***Data in the Game ***Data Storage ***Reading the File ***Portables ***Combining Files *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide **Fellow Rebels In The Field **General Airen Cracken **MicroThrust Portable Computers **Smuggling Data In A Blaster **MicroThrust Computer Spikes **Imperial Bio-hound **Bavo Six and OV600 Truth Serums **Biotech Fastflesh Medpac **Droid Restraining Bolts **Deactivating a Droid Restraining Bolt **Imperial Heat Sensor Trip **BlasTech MoveSense 34 Motion Trip **Pressure Plate Trip **Personal Tracking Device **False Voice Transmitter **Holo-Bit Generator **Simple Lock Picker **Lectroticker **Defeating a Magnetic Seal **Comlink Bug **Stormtrooper Channel Scanner **Replacement Prosthetics **Swift 78B Vessel Courier System **BioTech Borg Construct Aj^6 **Cyborg/Computer System Data-Links **Neuro-Saav Cyborg/Droid Interface **Perzome SoftWEAR Cyborg Knowledge Cartridges **Neuro-Saav Corporation Cardio-Muscular Package **Geneering Response iMprOVEMENT Package (RiMPack) **Sorosuub Motion Interface Package **Neuro-Saav Hifold Sensory Package **Neuro-Saav Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes **BioTech Neuro-Shock Hand **Control Zone Repulse-Hand **Aratech A14 Repulsorlift Disk **Aratech Screamer Jumper Jet Pack **Nen-Carvon R-444 Imperial Sky Swooper **Hydrospeare Corp. Explorer Submergible **Corellian Engineering Corporation Escape Pod **Animal Restraining Bolt **Customizing Airspeeder Control Flaps **Airspeeder Afterburner Power Increase **Cloud Car Repulsorlift Agitator Adjustment **Increased Ion Flow For Cloud Cars **Twin Fopal 888 Repulsorlift Rack Adjustments **Landspeeder Turbothrust Overdrive **Skiff Jet Pack Addition **Adjusting Skiff Repulsorlift Balance Turbines **Speeder Bike Maneuverability Adjustments **Enhanced Speeder Bike Power Dispersers **Transponder Codes ***BoSS ***The Information Net **Adding Transponder Codes **Removing A Ship's Transponder Code **Imperial XX-23 S-Thread Tracker **How Blasters Work ***Operation **Acquiring Blaster Gasses ***Donations ***Piracy ***The Black Market **Blaster Beam Splitter **Blaster Sight **Blaster Trap **Upgraded Blaster Galven Pattern **Blaster Hair Trigger **Blaster Bolt Diffusion **Explosive Slugs **Zone Control Viper Grenade Launcher **Jawa Ionization Gun **Merr-Sonn Anti-Riot Tangle Gun 7 **Micronite Explosive Charge **Blaster Power Pack Bomb **Negative Power Coupler/Positive Flow Detonator **Sorosuub XG Anti-Gravity Field Bombs **Norsam DR-X55 Imperial Lift-Mine **Merr-Sonn Defender Ion Mines Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Jury-Rig Breakdown Table *Example of Enhancement Cost *Airen Cracken - dane postaci *MicroThrust Portable Computer - dane sprzętu *MicroThrust Computer Spikes - dane sprzętu *Blaster with Hollowed Out Handle Hi-Baka 2000 Mem-Stik - dane sprzętu *Rergo IV Power Condenser - dane sprzętu *Imperial Bio-hound - dane biologicznej części komputera *Bavo Six Truth Serums - dane środka chemicznego *OV600 Truth Serums - dane środka chemicznego *Biotech Fastflesh Medpac - dane sprzętu *Droid Restraining Bolt - dane sprzętu *Deactivating a Droid Restraining Bolt - dane sprzętu (Pivar Spinner & Tight-Beam Emitter) *Imperial Heat Sensor Trip - dane sprzętu *BlasTech MoveSense 34 Motion Trip - dane sprzętu *Pressure Plate Trip - dane sprzętu (Zone Supplies, Ltd. Pressure Plate Trip) *Personal Tracking Device - dane sprzętu (Astroserver Industries Rover, Rhinsome Tracking Corp., MechBlaze Tracking Corp. Observer, Astroserver Trailmaster) *False Voice Transmitter - dane sprzętu (Protocol Droid Brain, Protocol Droid Vox-Synth Box Pocket Computer) *Holo-Bit Generator - dane sprzętu (Holo-Recording R2 Unit, Portable Computer) *Simple Lock Picker - dane sprzętu (Ignition Switch) *Lectroticker - dane sprzętu (Sense-Plate, Data Compiler) *Defeating a Magnetic Seal - dane sprzętu (Positive Coupler, Long Strip of Metal) *Comlink Bug - dane sprzętu *Stormtrooper Channel Scanner - dane sprzętu (DH107 Stormtrooper Headset, Sabacc Cheater Chip) *Replacement Prosthetics - dane (BioTech Repli-Limb Prosthetic Replacements) *Swift 78B Vessel Courier System - dane sprzętu *BioTech Borg Construct Aj^6 - dane sprzętu *Cyborg/Computer System Data-Links - dane sprzętu (Crozo Industrial Products At-Computer Link) *Neuro-Saav Cyborg/Droid Interface - dane sprzętu *Perzome SoftWEAR Cyborg Knowledge Cartridges - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav Corporation Cardio-Muscular Package - dane sprzętu *Geneering Response iMprOVEMENT Package (RiMPack) - dane sprzętu *Sorosuub Motion Interface Package - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav Hifold Sensory Package - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes - dane sprzętu *BioTech Neuro-Shock Hand - dane sprzętu *Control Zone Repulse-Hand - dane sprzętu *Aratech A14 Repulsorlift Disk - dane sprzętu *Aratech Screamer Jumper Jet Pack - dane sprzętu *Nen-Carvon R-444 Imperial Sky Swooper - dane sprzętu *Hydrospeare Corp. Explorer Submergible - dane sprzętu *Corellian Engineering Corporation Escape Pod - dane sprzętu *Animal Restraining Bolt - dane sprzętu *Customizing Airspeeder Control Flaps - dane (strip of metal) *Airspeeder Afterburner Power Increase - dane *Cloud Car Repulsorlift Agitator Adjustment - dane *Increased Ion Flow For Cloud Cars - dane (Silver Foils, Tram-Eights) *Twin Fopal 888 Repulsorlift Rack Adjustments - dane (Power-Pulse Monitor, Servo-Bracket) *Landspeeder Turbothrust Overdrive - dane (V12 Coil, V18 Coil) *Skiff Jet Pack Addition - dane (2 Jet Packs, 2 Power Convertors) *Adjusting Skiff Repulsorlift Balance Turbines - dane *Speeder Bike Maneuverability Adjustments - dane (2 14k Hydroclampers) *Enhanced Speeder Bike Power Dispersers - dane (Power Dispersion Unit, 2 Silver Foils) *Removing A Ship's Transponder Code - dane (Plasma Displacer) *Imperial XX-23 S-Thread Tracker - dane sprzętu *Blastech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol - schemat *Blaster Beam Splitter - dane (3 Blaster Beam Splitter, Adhesive) *Blaster Sight - dane (Pressure Adjustor) *Blaster Trap - dane (Blaster) *Upgraded Blaster Galven Pattern - dane (Blaster, Droid, Datapad) *Blaster Hair Trigger - dane (Scomp Link) *Blaster Bolt Diffusion - dane (Canister of gaseous Engine Coolant) *Explosive Slugs - dane (inverted cone, Detonite, Phospha) *Zone Control Viper Grenade Launcher - dane sprzętu *Jawa Ionization Gun - dane (Blaster rifle, Droid Restraining Bolt, Accu-accelerator) *Merr-Sonn Anti-Riot Tangle Gun 7 - dane sprzętu *Micronite Explosive Charge - dane (Detonite, Piece of flexible metal) *Blaster Power Pack Bomb - dane (Power Packs, Tape) *Negative Power Coupler - dane *Positive Flow Detonator - dane *Sorosuub XG Anti-Gravity Field Bombs - dane *Norsam DR-X55 Imperial Lift-Mine - dane *Merr-Sonn Defender Ion Mine - dane Fikcyjne publikacje *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide Credits *design: Christopher Kubasik *editing: Bill Smith *graphic design: Stephen Crane *graphics: Stephen Crane, Richard Hawran *cover art: Ralph McQuarrie *interior illustrations: Rob Caswell, Stephen Crane, Mike Jackson, James B. King, John Paul Lona, Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate editor: Greg Gorden *editor: Greg Farshtey *assistant editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, Allen Nunis *sales manager: Fitztroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)